Episode 4.06
Episode 4.06 is the sixth episode of series four of Downton Abbey. It first aired on the 27th October, 2013 on ITV in the UK. It aired in the US as part 5 on February 2, 2014 on most PBS stations. Synopsis A birthday party is planned for Robert, but Rose’s surprise contribution to the event ruffles feathers above and below stairs. A new farming venture on the Downton estate comes with dramatic repercussions for Mary, and Edith receives more unwelcome news. Charles Blake and Evelyn Napier arrive to stay at Downton Abbey. Michael Gregson is missing and Edith is worried. Anna and Bates try to move on together. Cora with the help of Rose throw a birthday party for Robert. Plot Version Differences Scenes added or extended in the PBS version relative to the ITV version. #The first scene with Baxter and Thomas is slightly extended. #Before the second scene involving Baxter and Thomas there is an added scene initially involving Cora, Tom, Edith, Mary and Robert discussing Cora's committee meeting and finishing with Robert and Mary discussing pigs and that once a decision is made Robert says we must all get behind it. #The scene with Cora and Baxter is extended with Baxter prodding Cora about rumours of big changes coming. Cora says she knows nothing about it. #After the scene with Mary and Anna there is a complimentary scene between Robert and Mr. Bates where Robert also tells Bates not to hurry back (from dinner with Anna). #This is followed by another added scene where Mr. Carson realizes he is without footmen because Alfred had already left and Jimmy and Ivy were given the night off. Mrs. Hughes and Mrs. Patmore put a plug in for Mr. Molesley but Thomas is reluctantly put into serving dinner. #The scene at the restaurant between Anna and Mr. Bates is slightly extended. #The scene where Carson gives in to having Molesley back is slightly extended with the admission that no one seemed to know what his first name was. #The scene with Rose giving instructions to the band is slightly extended with her saying the band should really be eating upstairs. #Just before the dinner scene is a quick scene with Rose and Thomas, no dialog can be heard but likely had to do with setting up the band while everyone was at dinner. Cast List *Hugh Bonneville as Robert Crawley *Laura Carmichael as Edith Crawley *Gary Carr as Jack Ross *Jim Carter as Charles Carson *Raquel Cassidy as Phyllis Baxter *Brendan Coyle as John Bates *Michelle Dockery as Mary Crawley *Kevin Doyle as Joseph Molesley *Joncie Elmore as John Pegg *Joanne Froggatt as Anna Bates *Lily James as Rose MacClare *Rob James-Collier as Thomas Barrow *Allen Leech as Tom Branson *Phyllis Logan as Elsie Hughes *Simon Lowe as Maître d' *Elizabeth McGovern as Cora Crawley *Sophie McShera as Daisy Mason *Matt Milne as Alfred Nugent *Lesley Nicol as Beryl Patmore *Julian Ovenden as Charles Blake *Brendan Patricks as Evelyn Napier *David Robb as Richard Clarkson *Maggie Smith as Violet Crawley *Ed Speleers as James Kent *Jeremy Swift as Septimus Spratt *Cara Theobold as Ivy Stuart *Penelope Wilton as Isobel Crawley External Links #'Downton Abbey' Season 4 Spoilers: Rose To Ruffle Feathers By Bringing On Jack Ross' Band? at Enstars #‘Downton Abbey’ season 4, episode 6 spoilers: Surprises with Michelle Dockery, Lily James at CarterMatt 4.06